


High Above The Clouds

by smittenbyzyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Modern Royalty, One Shot, implied xiusoo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbyzyx/pseuds/smittenbyzyx
Summary: On a plane, high above the clouds, that’s where Crown Prince Junmyeon met the man with dreamy eyes and a dimpled smile.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	High Above The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> written for tiny sparks challenge #6: rise of kingdoms

13 hours flight from Barcelona to Seoul, Junmyeon feels restless. He looks at his watch and _groans_ , 8 hours to go. Some people may want time to go faster to arrive immediately at their destination but not him.

Junmyeon hears a yawn on his left side and turns his attention to the man rubbing his eyes while stretching his legs. The man notices him, Junmyeon quickly averts his gaze from embarrassment.

Junmyeon gets his camera and browses the photos he took from his trip. Barcelona is a beautiful city, he smiles at the photos embedding the memories he will not forget. After a while, he senses someone watching him so he turns his head and locks gaze with the man from earlier.

The man flashes him a smile, reaching his dreamy eyes making it crinkle at the side.

Junmyeon’s gaze lingers a fraction longer than necessary against the plump lower lip and the dimple forming on the man’s cheeks. He has never seen someone so beautiful.

“You think you can disguise yourself wearing commoner clothes but I know you.” The man looks at him with fascination. “You’re Kim Junmyeon, the Crown Prince of Korea.”

Junmyeon widens his eyes and puts his index finger on his lips. “Could you please lower down your voice?”

The man whispers, “What is the Crown Prince doing here riding a business class plane with commoners? Don’t you have a private jet?”

Junmyeon shrinks on his seat. “My mum and dad allowed me five days of freedom to travel on my own without anyone hovering over me before my dad passes me the crown a week from now.”

“You don’t look happy.”

“That’s because I feel like I’m not yet ready to be the successor.”

The man looks surprised at his confession but urges him to continue.

“I’m sorry for rambling, you must be thinking, poor little Prince Junmyeon stressing over trivial matters, and yeah I know other people may have it worse.”

The man shakes his head and smiles at Junmyeon reassuringly. ”There will always be someone who has it worse, but that doesn’t mean that your emotions and feelings are irrelevant.”

A smile tugs at Junmyeon's lips as he stares into the man's eyes. He senses a familiarity and unexplainable comfort to share his thoughts with the stranger he just met.

“Oh by the way, can I ask for your name?”

“I'm Yixing.”

Junmyeon extends his arms and shakes Yixing’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Yixing.”

Junmyeon continues, “As I was saying, I feel like I’m not yet ready to be the successor. I’m sure you know my older brother, Minseok. He’s always in the news. Groomed to be the next king, he’s the embodiment of grace. That’s why the ‘scandal’ came as a great shock to everyone.”

Yixing nods “He’s all over the news weeks ago, Prince Minseok renouncing his royal status, giving up the crown to elope with a commoner.”

“I honestly couldn’t blame him, Kyungsoo is the love of his life.” Junmyeon shrugs.

“So if you’re in his position will you do that too?”

“Maybe? but nothing else matters now since my parents arranged a marriage for me. They say that the union will be beneficial for both kingdoms.” Junmyeon ran a hand on his hair and sighs in frustration. “I’m getting married in 3 months to the person I don’t even know. My life sucks. Do you think I should run away Yixing?”

Yixing leans and offers his hand. “Take my hand Prince, I will take you anywhere you wanna go.”

Junmyeon chuckles and playfully hits Yixing's shoulder. “I wish it was that easy.”

“To be honest, I’m quite surprised you recognized me, I rarely attend royal events and my presence is not as striking as my brothers. Even my younger brother, Jongdae, has the aura to charm people better than me.”

Yixing raises his eyebrow “Do you need a mirror?”

“For what?”

“So you can see yourself.” Yixing smiles at him warmly. His dimples appearing on his cheeks completely disarming Junmyeon. “You are beautiful and your portraits don’t do you justice.”

Junmyeon blushes, his heart is pounding against his chest, so loud he thinks Yixing can hear it. _Damn_ that smile is infectious he couldn’t help smiling back.

Yixing tilts his head and looks at him curiously. “If you don’t mind me asking, what do you really want to do?”

“I want to travel, explore the cultures of different countries, take beautiful photographs.”

“That sounds great.”

“Yeah, I know. Fuck the hierarchy, they should give the crown to Jongdae”

“You’re so dramatic Prince Junmyeon.” Yixing teasingly nudges his shoulders “I didn't know someone as elegant as your highness swears like a pirate.”

“You’re getting brave there.” Junmyeon jokingly let out an audible gasp. "Don’t forget you’re speaking to the future King of Korea.”

Yixing laughs, the sound melodious and carefree his eyes turning into crescents.

“Sometimes, I wish I’m a commoner who has a normal job, traveling whenever I want to.”

“I wouldn’t say that Prince Junmyeon. I’m a firm believer that everything happens for a reason and you’re exactly where you’re supposed to be”

“Just Junmyeon. You can call me Junmyeon.”

“Junmyeon” Yixing murmurs with his soft accented tone.

Junmyeon likes the way how his name rolls off in Yixing’s tongue.

“So, what did you do in Spain?”

There’s a short pause and Yixing fidgets in his seat. “I settled some _uh_ family matters in Madrid and my father called me yesterday to board the next flight to Seoul to do a mission.”

“Oh? Maybe I can help?”

“You already did.”

Junmyeon scrunches his eyebrow in confusion.

“I was tasked by my father to meet the crown prince and make him fall in love with me, 3 months before our wedding…I wasn't expecting that destiny is on my side”

Junmyeon gapes at him, _that's why he looks familiar_

Yixing smiles sheepishly,

“I’m Zhang Yixing, the Crown Prince of China and we’re getting married in 3 months.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> if you wanna talk about sulay or ask me about anything,  
> you can find me here:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/smittenbyzyx)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/XINGXING)


End file.
